


Decisiones importantes

by VirVir



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, Roommates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirVir/pseuds/VirVir
Summary: - Somos chicos listos, y no llevábamos más de tres cervezas antes de que surgiese el tema.





	Decisiones importantes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor o legítimos dueños y propietarios.

\- Recuérdame de nuevo, ¿Por qué pensamos en esto? 

Eric deja la última caja que estaba cargando en el suelo del salón junto al resto de cajas. 

\- Porque mi casero quiere vender mi antiguo piso y me ha echado a la calle, y tu vivías encima del bar de Deeks ya que te niegas a volver a tu antigua casa.  
Callen deja de por un segundo de colocar las cosas de las cajas en los armarios de la cocina, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Eric.

\- ¿Y compartir piso es lo único que se nos ocurrió? – pregunta de nuevo un poco desconcertado - somos chicos listos, y no llevábamos más de tres cervezas antes de que surgiese el tema. 

\- Si prefieres volver al ático de Deeks, adelante – dice Eric un poco cansado de tanta pregunta. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en esto cuando se vieron sin casa en la que vivir. 

\- Nunca mas en mi vida – responde Callen muy serio, volviendo a su tarea de colocar las tazas en su nuevo sitio. 

Eric se ríe mientras camina hacia la nevera para coger dos de las cervezas que pusieron a enfriar cuando conectaron la nevera horas antes.

\- Puedes probar a vivir en el embarcadero esta vez – continua Eric – sabes que Hetty no te dejara volver a entrar en la oficina con el saco de dormir nunca más – sigue hablando mientras le entrega una de las cervezas a callen y se sienta sobre la encimera de la cocina de un salto. 

\- Unas opciones muy atractivas, gracias Beale – dice sarcásticamente bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza - ¿ya están todas las cosas aquí? 

\- Sip, el camión está vacío – responde Eric sonriendo – alégrate compañero, va a ser genial ya lo veras. 

Eric levanta su cerveza y la mantiene en el aire entre el y Callen. G cede después de unos segundos de mirar fijamente a Eric como si no pudiese creer lo que el rubio intentaba que hiciese.  
Los cuellos de las botellas chocan en medio de dos hombres que apenas se conocen el uno al otro, en medio de una cocina casi vacía, rodeados de un piso aun desconocido al que esperan llamar hogar algún día.


End file.
